CINTA YANG BEGITU TULUS
by Ria Salvani
Summary: terkadang semua yang kita impikan bisa kita dapatkan Tetapi, hal itu bisa sangat menyakiti orang lain DON'T LIKE DON'T READ...
1. Chapter 1

Kicauan burung di pagi hari menyambut hari baruku

"dret…dret..drett…."tiba-tiba hp ku berbunyi

Ku lihat,ternyata ada pesan masuk.

TO:SAKURA FROM:SASUKEOHAYOU GOD ZAIMASU! NARUTO MENYURUH KITA BERKUMPUL DI RUMAHNYA KATANYA ADA SUATU HAL YG SANGAT PENTING AKAN KU JEMPUT JAM 9 SEE YOU MY GIRL FRIEND!

'' Ku tak menyangka Sasuke s'perti ini..''

''Sudah lah…,lebih baik aku bersiap-siap…''

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur ku dan langsung mandi.

"hmm….mau pakai baju yg mna ya?" gumam ku sambil memilih baju yg ingin ku pakai.

"ahh…. Yg ini saja!"seruku sambil memakai mini dress berwarna pink & biru itu

(yah..seperti yg kalian tau klu cewek tuh dandan nya lama)

"SEKARANG SUDAH PUKUL 8.15"

"MASIH ADA 45 MENIT LAGI!"

"LeBIH BAIK AKU MEMBUAT BROWNIES KESUKAAN SASUKE!"

AKU PUN MEMBUAT BROWNIES BLUEBERRY KESUKAAN SASUKE

"akhirnya jadi juga!"

Aku pun membungkusnya dengan rapi…

Lalu aku pun merapikan pakaian ku dan memakai sandal favoritku

Ku lihat jam ku "09.00 a.m."

Tak lama kemudian mobil BMW berwarna DRAK BLUE terpakir manis di depan rumah ku…

seorang pria keluar dari mobil BMW itu.

"cepatlah…"kata pria berambut drak blue itu

"ia sasuke…"sahut ku sambil berjalan ke arah pria itu…


	2. Chapter 2

FIC ni GAJE banget…

Jadi semoga kalian semua suka fic ku ni

Maklum gue bru belajar buat fic

Gk banyak bacod lagi….

S'moga suka… xD :)

"naruto akan selalu menjadi milik masahi kisumoto"

Gw Cuma minjam tokoh nya ja…

.

.

.

.

"jangan lukai orang yg mencintai mu atau orang yg kau cintai…..".

".karena mereka bisa….bisa…"

.

.

.

.

Cinta yang begitu tulusChapter 2

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kami pun langsung berangkat..

(DI DALAM MOBIL)

Suasana di dalam mobil sangat sepi…

Di mobil hanya ada suara tip mobil BMW itu

Sakura pun memecahkan keheningan di mobil itu

"sas…ini ku buatkan brownies kesukaan mu"kata sakura sambil memberikan brownies itu pada sasuke

"hn…taruh saja di situ"jawab sasuke dengan ketus tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada sakura

Tapi sakura membalas semua itu dengan senyum yang begitu tulus.. ^_^

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di rumah yg begitu indah…

"sas..ini rumah siapa?apa naruto pindah rumah?"Tanya sakura pada sasuke

"naruto tidak pindah rumah…...sudah,lebih baik kau pindah di belakang ada tamu istimewa ku yg akan duduk di situ.."jawab sasuke (tumben sasu ngomong panjang lebar)

Sakura pun menuruti perintah kekasih yang paling ia sayangi itu…

SAKURA F.O.V ON

"Siapa dia? mengapa sasu sampai menyuruh ku duduk di belakang?"

''Apa dia lebih istimewa dibanding aku?... "batin ku bertanya-tanya

Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berambut cream tergerai bebas keluar dari rumah itu dan menuju mobil ini

"hai sasu,apa kabar?"Tanya wanita itu pada sasuke

"kabarku baik baik saja"jawab sasu sambil tersenyum

"apa?! Sasuke tersenyum karena ditanya seperti itu!"

"aku masih tak percaya semua ini! Lagi pula siapa wanita ini?"

Kalau ku ceritakan hal yg lucu sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum apalagi tertawa

SAKURA F.O.V OFF. . . .NORMAL F.O.V

"hai sakura,apa kabar?"Tanya wanita itu dengan ramah pada sakura

"maaf,apakah aku mengenal mu?"Tanya sakura pada wanita itu sambil mengernyitkan alisnya

"hah!? jadi kau lupa aku? Tanya nya sambil menoleh ke belakang

"apa!...**I**..**INO**..!? ekspresi sakura benar benar terkejut

Bagaimana tidak?

1 mengapa ino tak bilang pada sakura bahwa dia pulang dari amerika ?

Yang paling membingungkan …

Mengapa sasuke…"_ada tamu istimewa"?_

Di dalam batin sakura'apa ada hubungan special antara sasu ama ino?hisssstttt….sudahlah sakura..ngx boleh mikir yg macam macam…hadapi dengan kiraku na aja…'

.

.

.

..To be continue ..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Fic nya jelek banget kan ngak ad seremnya

Oh ya jangan lupa rewiew ya…

Kritik ama saranya juga boleh di maasukin

GOMEN NE ..KALAU GAJE & JELEK ABIS

(^_^)

Yang mau jadi temen ku bissa ad aku di facebook

FB:Ria SalVani

Asli 100% orang INDONESIA

Catatan:

Kiraku na: santai atau senang

Gomen : maaf

Bacod : bisa di artikan seperti banyak omong


End file.
